A Legally Blonde Christmas
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: What if Elle and Emmett had met before Harvard? Just a cute Christmas one-shot of 9 year old Emmett and 6 year old Elle meeting for the first time. Fluffly fluff fluff...


**Disclaimer: I do not own LEGALLY BLONDE: THE MUSICAL**

**A/N: What if Elle and Emmett had met before Harvard? Just a cute Christmas one-shot of 9 year old Emmett and 6 year old Elle meeting for the first time. I really exaggerate Emmett's downtrodden childhood. Sorry. Read and Review, please and thanks!**

Young Emmett Forest stalked down the sidewalk by the dim street lights. His worn sneakers let his socks get wet as the slush from yesterday's snow sunk into them. He pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders, shivering in the December air. He turned into the entrance of yet another alley, stalking around through their tunnels until he would come upon his mother. Her yellow hair was frizzy as it was pressed into her hood as she was huddled around a little fire. Emmett came to sit down next to her.

"Hi, baby," she whispered, pulling him closer for warmth.

"Hi, mom," he replied quietly, glancing around at the new series of bums spending the night in this alley way too.

"How was your day?" she asked, blue eyes roaming over the boy's pale face and wind-burnt cheeks.

"Fine," he lied, glancing out the end of the alley way. "We're pretty close to Times, aren't we mom?" he asked. Trisha Forest nodded her head.

"Figure something good could come from a night in the city," she replied, ruffling Emmett's hair. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas, son," she mumbled into his hair. Emmett pulled back, eyebrows contracted together.

"It's Christmas?" he asked, almost to himself. Trisha laughed before nodding.

"You didn't know?"

The brunette boy shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Trisha replied, ruffling his hair sadly. "Tell you what, to make it up to you, I'll make sure to get what you want next year," she said, smiling.

Emmett pursed his lips. "Mom, you don't need to get me anything. I'm fine, really."

"Oh, come on, what's one thing you desperately want?"

_Love. _

"Nothing."

_Did I ever ask for love? _

"You sure?"

_Is it really that much to ask? _

"Positive."

_But, perhaps, if I'd been bold before..._

"Emmett-"

_He wouldn't need to go. _

"Mom, really."

_Because he'd know that we'd have nothing but love..._

Trisha pursed her lips, a mirror of her son, really.

"Emmett, I-"

"Button? Button!"

A man's worried screams echoed through the alley ways, followed by tinkling laughter.

"Come and get-"

A short girl, maybe age six, pulled out in front of the alley, her blue eyes wide and pale face striken. Her little cheeks were pink from the cold, matching her expensive looking coat and tight little sparkling jeans and fuzzy grey boots. She stared around, finally locking eyes with the little brunette in the corner.

"Button!" a man came around the corner, then found the girl. He wrapped her up in his arms.

"Goodness, Elle, you scared me!"

"Sorry, Daddy..." she mumbled, eyes never leaving Emmett. Darwin Woods looked around the circle of bums, and his face paled.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, folks," he said, starting to walk off. "Come on, Elle-"

"What's your name?" the little girl asked, bounding over to Emmett, coming to push her face into his. Emmett flushed, pushing his body back into the brick wall of the building behind him.

"Elle-" her father reprimanded, but Elle wasn't moving.

"...Emmett Forest," replied the young boy, eyes roaming, scanning the little girl.

"I'm Elle, Elle Woods."

"Nice to meet you," Emmett replied, but it sounded like a question as it rang in her ears.

"Why aren't you at home?" Elle asked.

"Button-"

Emmett's ears turned pink-well, pinker-and his face flushed.

"Well?" she asked again.

"I don't have one..." he mumbled.

Elle's eyes went wide. "How...how...how could anyone not have a home!" she asked, rocking back on her heels. "It's...well...it's crazy!"

"We don't have money..." Emmett mumbled, looking up through his eyelashes, embarrassed at the girl.

"Oh," Elle said, smiling, standing quietly. "Is that all?"

Elle reached into her coat pocket.

"Button!"

Elle pulled out a little green wad, looking quite strange in her small, pink-gloved hand.

"Well, come here," she told Emmett, one hand on her hip. Emmett rose timidly, face still rose-tinged from the ghosts of his former blushes.

Elle reached out boldly for Emmett's hand, her cheek brushing his chest, and she brought his hand level with her chest. Turning his palm face up, Elle placed the wad of bills in Emmett's hand. He stared.

"Well, don't just stand there, say something, silly," Elle giggled hands on her hips.

"...Th-thank you!" Emmett sputtered out.

Elle waved her hand. "You don't have the thank me!"

"Button, we need to go. _Now._"

"Daddy, just, hold on!"

Mr. Woods grabbed his daughter's arm, and stared pulling her away.

"Daddy, ugh!" Elle smiled back at the boy. "Have a Merry Christmas, Emmett Forest!"

"Wait!" Emmett cried, running for the girl, turning the corner.

But Elle Woods was gone.

_What about love? I never mentioned love. The timings bad, I know. But perhaps...If I'd made it more clear...that you belong right here, you wouldn't have to go...Because you'd know that I'm so much in love..._

"Emmett?" Trisha called, pulling the boy forward, yanking the wad of green from his palm. The boy stood in a daze, thinking of shocking blue eyes, long blonde hair, and that sweet sunny face...

Trisha gasped. "Emmett! Emmett! 20, 40, 60, 80, 100..." Trisha kept counting, smiling to herself. "Emmett! 165 dollars!"

Emmett didn't respond.

"Emmett, come with me."

Emmett snapped out of his faze. "Where are we going?"

"We aren't sleeping here tonight. We're getting a room!"

Emmett Forest spent the night in a bed that night, something he hadn't done in a while, but Emmett didn't sleep. Trisha snored soundly in the other bed in their run-down room as the boy creeped out of the bed and to their balcony, over looking the slums of NYC. He thought of his father, who'd abandoned them, and how much he thought he'd wished he was here, but being with his mother...that was fine.

He thought of the sweet girl with the blonde hair...Elle. Elle Woods, right? Yeah. She was sweet. He prayed that night, that it wasn't the last time he would see her. Elle...

"I don't know if you can here," he whispered into the sky, to the little blonde girl,"but can I just say, how much I want you stay?"

_"Oh, Emmett," she'd croon, touching his face,"It's not up to me, just let me be! I'll be back so soon, Emmett. Wait for me?" _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

Emmett Forest stood behind a door, a door which was dark on one side, pink on the other. His world, falling down around him.

_There's no reason for me to stay, _she had whispered.

No...

"Elle, please will you open the door?"

"Emmett, some girls are meant for here!" She sobbed from behind the door. "Some girls fight hard, some face the trial, but some girls are just meant to _smile,_" her voice cracked, and he heard her fall into a heap behind the door.

"...If you can hear," he whispered, pushing on the door,"can I just say, how much I want you stay?"

"It's not up to me," she whispered,"just let me be...Legally Blonde."

**A/N: Sorry for the sad ending, but we know how the story goes, right? Please leave a review! It means the world to me! And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
